


Call me Baby

by Yureinodorei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, I wrote this during class, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yureinodorei/pseuds/Yureinodorei
Summary: "Dear" has to be one of Crowley's favourite words, after all, it's the one his angel uses when talking to him. But what if that changes?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Call me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this, title from Hozier's Jackie and Wilson because I suck at titles.

The first time Aziraphael had called him ‘My dear’ Crowley had nearly tripped. He managed to stay upright by mere willpower and some leniency from the laws of physics and the angel, thankfully, was too engrossed in his rant to notice.

The rest of the walk to St. James was a blur, his mind still reeling from that little word. What did it mean? Did it mean anything at all? He, of course, had heard the angel use the endearment before. Aziraphale had taken to it like a fish to water after spending more time in the British Isles, and had only become more frequent once he settled permanently in London. And sure, he had previously used similar ways of affectionate address across many civilizations and languages, it was just the way the angel was, but he had never said those things to him. He had always been ‘Crowley’, ‘demon’ or ‘serpent’. 

And the incredible thing was that it kept happening. ‘My dear’ and ‘dear boy’ or ‘dear girl’ peppered Aziraphale's speech constantly for over two centuries and every time his demonic heart would do little pirouettes against his ribcage.

It was no surprise then, following their lunch at the Ritz after the nopocalypse when they were both getting deservely wasted at the bookshop, that his mind froze, complete with blue screen and ear-piercing beeping, when something changed. 

“Wot?” he blurted, not caring about interrupting the angel.

He received an annoyed huff. “I _said_ that we are like Guardians of Earth now.” Aziraphale wiggled in his chair. “I think it'll be rather fun.”

“I meant before that.”

“’I'm glad the way things happened’? Don't get me wrong, obviously the circumstances were terrible. It could've been avoided, but well, it's Her plan after all,” he spluttered, fingers fidgeting with his ring. “As they say, ‘all's well that en-”

“Not that,” the demon snapped. He sobered up at once and marked his words deliberately, “That's not what I meant. You said…”

He could see the moment Aziraphale realized what he meant, eyes opening wide and a pretty shade of pink spreading on his cheeks. 

“Oh!” the glazed look on his eyes caused by too many drinks vanished as they roamed Crowley's face before falling on his own lap. “Yes, well. Now that Heaven and Hell are no longer after us, or at least at the moment it would seem that way, well, I thought that maybe it would be nice if we could change some aspects of our relationship. Only if that's okay with you, of course, I would never presume to-”

“Angel,” he cut his rambling short and with shaky hands took off his sunglasses, well aware that his pupils were fully blown and there was no way to hide the feelings within them. “Just say what you want.”

Aziraphale returned his gaze to the demon, staring into those golden pools and the soft smile that appeared on his face was the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen. “I love you Crowley. I'll spend eternity with you if you would have me.”

A sob escaped the demon's throat and just a second later the angel was on the couch besides him, soft, manicured hands tracing comforting circles on his back.

A couple of minutes later, tears were still running down his cheeks but he'd managed to tame his sobbing down enough to mumble, “I love you too angel, so, so much.” Crowley leaned in, gaze searching for any kind of hesitation, but the angel closed his eyes and met him halfway.

Their lips brushed softly for a second, before pressing into each other with all the force of six thousand years of longing. It wasn't a perfect kiss, they both had enough experience to know that. It was desperate, rough and had the salty taste of Crowley's tears.

It was the best kiss they could ever dream of. It was _them_ , nothing could ever top that. 

They parted reluctantly, foreheads pressed together and ragged breaths mixing while their eyes were locked into each other, lifetimes of adoration shining in them. 

“Say that again, angel,” pleaded Crowley.

Aziraphale beamed down to the demon, placing his hand on the side of his face he removed a tear with his thumb and smiled knowingly, pouring all his love into it. 

“Dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering about when would aziraphale use "dear" with crowley for the first time and how this mess of a demon would react, and I love how frequent in fanfics, once they are together, he uses "dearest", couldn't resist. 
> 
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed the story, have a nice day!


End file.
